Pourquoi
by shivaree
Summary: Lock a fait exploser le sous-marin, tout le monde est de retour à la plage et Jack et Kate se doivent des explications. Jate OS


Le vent soufflait fort sur les flots, faisant bouger les vagues à sa guise. Ces vagues qui étaient synonyme de frontière entre ici et là-bas. Entre l'enfer et la maison. Jack se demandait si un jour ils arriveraient à traverser cette barrière qui avait pourtant l'air si peu hostile.

Assis sur la plage, le regard perdu vers l'océan, le docteur attendait des réponses qui ne venaient pas. Pourquoi tous leurs efforts n'aboutissaient à rien ? Le radeau, le sous-marin… Tellement de gens étaient déjà morts…pour rien. Il avait été à deux doigts de quitter cet enfer, mais le sort s'acharnait contre eux, cette île ne semblait pas prête à laisser partir l'un des rescapés, à part bien évidemment le cas où ils repartaient les pieds devant.

Le jeu en valait-il vraiment la chandelle ? Pourquoi continuer à souffrir de la sorte, alors qu'il était si simple de se laisser aller dans l'eau et en finir pour toujours ? Après tous plus personne ne l'attendait chez lui. Ne plus avoir peur, ne plus souffrir, ne plus être trahi.

- Jack ?

Reconnaissant la voix de Kate, le docteur ne se retourna pas, le seul fait de croiser son regard lui compressait le cœur. Encore un mal être qui pourrait être soulagé par l'océan.

- Jack, est-ce que ça va ? demanda la jeune femme debout à côté de lui.

- Magnifique, la grande forme, répondit-il toujours sans la regarder.

Son ton n'était pas sarcastique mais plutôt dénué de tout sentiment, se qui inquiéta Kate d'autant plus. Un silence long et pesant s'installa durant un instant, rompu finalement pas Jack.

- Que veux-tu Kate ?

- Pourquoi tu ne veux plus me regarder et me parler, comme avant ? demanda-t-elle le fixant alors que lui ne la regardait toujours pas.

- Voyons qu'est-ce que tu racontes… commença-t-il en ramenant son visage dans ses mains pour se masser les tempes.

- Arrêtes Jack, ne fais pas comme s'il ne ce passait rien, depuis que tu aies rentré il n'y a que Juliet qui compte, assura-t-elle.

- Kate, ne commence pas s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il en se massant toujours le tempes.

- On dirait que moins tu nous vois mieux tu te portes, ajouta-t-elle encore.

- Et tu voudrais quoi au juste ? s'exclama-t-il, que je vienne vous border tous les soir tour à tour ? Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillé sans moi à ce que je vois. Vous avez trouvé … « d'autres occupations », termina-t-il le ton plein de sous-entendus.

- Alors s'est ça qui te dérange, Sawyer et moi.

- Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation, expliqua-t-il en se levant et en marchant dans la direction opposée.

- Aller, avoue-le Jack ! lança-t-elle en se levant, bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher.

- Arrête ça Kate ! dit-il retenant tout son calme.

- Eh bien tu vas être heureux, c'est fini, lui annonça-t-elle aussi surexcité que lui.

- Ah vraiment , quel dommage, vous l'avez annoncé à la presse people, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit au courant, s'exprima-t-il cette fois-ci plein de sarcasme. Tu ne pourras pas dire qu'on ne t'avait pas prévenu.

Tous les deux n'avaient cessé de marcher, Jack, voulant se retrouver seul, avait pris le chemin de la jungle, croyant stupidement qu'elle arrêterait de le suivre. Ainsi ils s'enfonçaient entre les arbres, déchaînés.

- Pourquoi devrais-je toujours faire ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Mais ce n'est jamais le cas ! tu ne fais jamais ce que je dis.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

Jack s'arrêta si brusquement que la jeune femme faillit lui rentrer dedans et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il la fixait de nouveau, mais son regard était différent. Il était plein de colère, de haine et ne contenait plus aucun espoir. Il avançait vers elle doucement.

- N'as-tu pas insisté pour venir avec nous lorsqu'on a attrapé Ethan alors que j'étais contre, n'as-tu pas insisté pour porter la dynamite lorsque nous avons ouvert la trappe, n'es-tu pas revenu me chercher alors que je t'avais fait promettre de ne plus revenir.

- Tu ne me fais jamais confiance ! s'époumona-t-elle alors que des larmes commençaient à naître dans ses yeux.

- Je t'ai toujours fais confiance ! se défendit-il sur un ton moins survolté, même après que tu m'ai menti sur ton identité, que tu ai volé la clef de la mallette du marshal sous mon nez. Je t'ai toujours fait confiance…

- Alors pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle presque, les larmes ayant pris le dessus.

Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'ils n'avaient qu'à tendre le bras pour se toucher.

- Parce que….parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, dit-il en dérobant à nouveau son regard.

- Jack regarde moi ! dit-elle en lui attrapant le visage de ses deux mains. Dis moi pourquoi tu ne veux plus me voir ni me parler, insista-t-elle dépité.

Jack ne savait plus quoi faire à présent, devait-il lui dire la vérité, devait-il lui dire qu'il était fou d'elle depuis la première fois que leur regard se sont croisés ? Allait-elle encore fuir comme à chaque fois qu'ils se rapprochaient ? Au point où il en était, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

-C'est trop dur, commença-t-il alors en se dégageant doucement des mains de la jeune femme, trop dur de te voir sourire chaque jours sachant que je ne suis pas la raison de ton bonheur. En prenant ce sous-marin je pensais ne plus te revoir avant un long moment, je ne vous aurais jamais abandonné, je serais revenu vous chercher mais moins j'aurais été loin de tes yeux durant un certain temps, le temps que mon cœur soit à nouveau en un seul morceau.

Kate ne savait pas quoi dire, elle n'était même plus sûre de pouvoir encore parler, ce qu'avait dit Juliet était donc vrai. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé l'avoir autant blessé. Elle aimait passer du temps avec Jack, elle se sentait bien auprès de lui, elle avait l'impression qu'il savait tout d'elle et qu'elle pouvait être une autre personne, quelqu'un de bien. Pourtant elle s'était fixée une limite car elle savait qu'il était certainement trop bien pour elle, peut être pas sur l'île mais en tout cas dans la vie réelle. Et durant tout ce temps, elle ne s'était jamais aperçue des sentiments du médecin.

- Jack je…, essaya-t-elle.

-Non je t'en pris, ne dis rien, la coupa-t-il, à présent j'ai compris la leçon, tu ne veux pas de moi.

-Jack, ce n'est pas ça, j'ai fait beaucoup de mal avant de…

- Tu as tué quelqu'un, oui je sais. Mais les mois que nous avons passés ici m'ont permis de te connaître et je sais que tu n'aurais pas tué sans une bonne raison.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, perdue dans ses pensées remplies de fantômes. Elle se sentit obligé de dire quelque chose alors qu'elle sentait à nouveau des larmes naître au coin de ses yeux.

- J'ai tué mon…, commença-t-elle relevant la tête.

- Non, ne me dis rien, la coupa-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tu n'ais pas obligé, je ne t'obligerais jamais à me le dire, mais je serais là pour toi, le jour où tu auras besoin d'en parler.

Jack, un doigt toujours posé sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, sentit une intimité naître entre eux, un sentiment qu'il n'y avait plus eu depuis trop longtemps. Gonflé par l'espoir, il pris l'initiative de faire glissé sa main sur la joue de Kate, séchant ses larmes. Cette dernière ferma les yeux sous la caresse du beau brun et sous la douceur de ses paroles, puis elle posa sa propre main sur celle occupant déjà sa joue, comme si elle voulait le sentir plus près d'elle. Ne résistant plus elle se laissa allé dans les bras du médecin, laissant aussi couler ses larmes.

- Je suis tellement désolée Jack, sur cette île, plus rien ne semble normal, tout est si compliqué.

- Ne t'en fait pas on s'en sortira, la rassura-t-il en passant une de ses mains dans les cheveux bouclés de la jeune femme et en lui enserrant la taille de l'autre.

Ils se reculèrent ensuite lentement, leur visage était très près l'un de l'autre, leur regard était fixé l'un à l'autre. Kate fit alors le premier pas, elle avança son visage encore plus près et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle du docteur, fermant les yeux sous l'assaut des frissons qui la prenait. Jack d'abord étonné était un peu perplexe, il se souvenait très bien la dernière fois où ils s'étaient embrassés et ça ne s'était pas très bien fini. Mais cette fois-ci le baiser était différent, il semblait moins agressif, plus tendre, plus sincère. Cessant de réfléchir, il répondit au baiser, resserrant son emprise autour de la taille fine de Kate, les collant l'un à l'autre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle, le cœur battant, les mains tremblantes. Ils se reculèrent un peu, juste pour mieux se regarder. Jack avait l'air ahuri, heureux et inquiet tout ça en même temps. La jeune femme comprenant son inquiétude lui murmura en souriant :

- Je ne m'enfuirais pas cette fois-ci, je te le promets.

Et comme si c'était exactement les mots qu'il attendait, il sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur « nouvelle occupation », Jack reprit la parole.

- Que fait-on maintenant, demanda-t-il en souriant alors qu'il caressait la joue de la jeune femme.

- Eh bien je pense qu'on va devoir parler de certaine chose.

- Kate, ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure compte toujours…

- Je sais, mais j'ai envie que tu saches, je ne veux plus rien te cacher.

Jack sourit, heureux, et fut très vite rejoint par Kate. Il lui prit la main, entremêlant leurs doigts et ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la plage.

- Eh bien que dirais-tu si j'allais nous chercher une bouteille d'eau et quelques mangues, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, on pourrait se faire un petit repas autour d'un feu et on pourra ainsi parler tranquillement.

- Même si ça ne remplace pas une bouteille de champagne et un bon caviar, je dirais que ça me plairait énormément, assura-t-elle en riant.

Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers la plage, collés l'un contre l'autre, ils n'étaient peu être pas encore sauvés de cette île, mais à deux pour se battre c'est toujours mieux, surtout lorsqu'on est amoureux.


End file.
